The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for removing individual textile bobbin tubes from a reservoir, such as a container or the like.
In its more particular aspects, the present invention specifically relates to a new and improved construction of an apparatus for removing individual textile bobbin tubes having a predetermined thickness and a predetermined tube diameter from a reservoir which contains such bobbin tubes in a mutually contacting relationship. Such apparatus is operatively associated with a textile machine, especially a spinning or twisting machine. The reservoir constitutes a container of substantially rectangular cross-section. The container possesses broad sides, two opposite longitudinal sides connected with the broad sides, and a bottom portion which encompasses an exit or discharge opening for the bobbin tubes and at least one bottom surface which extends perpendicular to the longitudinal sides of the container. The bottom surface extends at a downward inclination from one of the broad sides towards the exit or discharge opening in such a manner that the container is narrowed or constricted towards the exit or discharge opening. The apparatus further contains removal means for transporting away individual ones of the bobbin tubes which have passed through the exit or discharge opening of the container.
It is known that in such apparatus the bobbin tubes can jam with one another. During such jamming of the bobbin tubes, so-called "bridges" can be formed in the lower or bottom portion of the container. When this occurs, further delivery of bobbin tubes is interrupted although such bobbin tubes are still present in the container.
In a bobbin tube container as known, for example, from German Patent Publication No. 1,535,069 the bobbin tubes roll along an inclined wall surface of a feed funnel to a filling chute. In order to avoid bridge formation in front of the entry into the filling chute, a break-up or upsetting pusher is provided and driven by an auxiliary motor and a crank for the purpose of loosening the bobbin tubes. Instead of the break-up or upsetting pusher there can also be provided driven pins, or one side wall can be vibratingly supported.
In accordance with the teachings of U.S. Pat. No. 3,328,948, granted July 4, 1967, the bobbin tubes are set in motion by means of bars. The bars are mounted on a rotating wheel which is driven by a suitable drive motor.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,476,328 there is shown a vibratory plate on which packages are located and which is operated by means of cams.
All these known apparatuses have the disadvantage that there is required a special drive unit and their construction is relatively complicated and, therefore, relatively expensive. In those cases in which the members which upset or loosen the bobbin tubes, perform vibrating movements, there results the further disadvantage that such vibrations may act as shocks due to which spatially stationary members of the apparatus or the associated machine can be loosened.